1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measuring apparatuses and, particularly, to a current measuring apparatus for a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
When a system is being tested, an output current of a power supply of the system needs to be measured. An ordinary method to measure the output current of the power supply is to use a current probe to measure the current directly, and then the current value is displayed on an oscillograph. Such a manual process of measuring current with probes is very inconvenient.